Xmen Revisited, Chapter 2: Interlude 1
by Kindar
Summary: later after Peter's exam Jean and a friend talk about her romantic interest


"Earth to Jean, Earth to Jean, hello? Anyone in there?" Jean suddenly turned to look at the person in the doorway. "It's about time; I've been trying to get you attention for a few minutes now."

"Sorry Raven, I was working on the report." She said, pointing to the screen.

Raven looked at the screen "working huh? Is that what it's call?" she said, indicating the blank page, making Jean blush, "could this unusual lack of productivity have anything to do with a certain hunk of a man going by the name of Scott Summers?"

Jean busied herself looking for something on her desk. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Huh huh?" was Raven's reply. "Are you telling me that the longing look I saw on your face when he looked at you was not infatuation?"

"It was NOT." She said sharply. "And you shouldn't be spying on me when I'm in a meeting. Since you're here please hand me the report on the top of that pile" she pointed to the one she meant across the room.

"I work security, I'm expected to look at the monitors," Raven replied innocently as she handed her the report. "Ok, if that wasn't it, what was it?"

Jean looked through the file to make sure all her notes were in it. "If you must really know, it was a look of pure desire." And with that response they both giggled like school girls.

"What happened to the Jean 'guys are just pigs' Grey that I know and love?" Raven said once they finally quieted down. "Are you telling me that Summers wasn't thinking of you when he was looking at you with that look in his eyes?"

Jean shook her head. "no, he was, but it's what he was thinking about that was so different. He wasn't undressing me like guys usually do. What he saw in me was recognition; like I was a friend he'd lost touch with and never expected to ever see again."

"Are you telling me that there one man out there . . . let me clarify that before Thomas hears, one straight man, that's an actual gentleman?" asked Raven incredulous.

"I think so. But I can tell you that his mind is like nothing I ever came across, it's like an open book, even once he realized that I could read his mind there was no shame or fear that I'd go looking for dirty secrets. He trusted me completely."

"He almost sounds too good to be true."

"We're going out on a date," Jean said softly

Raven had to sit down on hearing that. "This is the end of an era. Jean Grey is finally leaving the lab." Then her face lit up "Wait till I tell the others about it"

"Don't you even think about it Raven Darkholm! I'm not going to be fodder for you and your gossiping posse."

Raven couldn't stop laughing.

Jean grabbed Raven by the shoulder, "since you seem intent on bothering me why don't you come along, I have a patient to see."

She didn't need much prodding, "oh, time to visit our mystery man? Anything new on him?"

Jean shook her head, "still nothing new, anything before when he was found is almost impossible to access. I'll get snippets of an image, sound or a scent, but nothing I can make sense of, or he for that matter."

"Do you think he's trying to frustrate you on purpose?"

"No, he enjoys my company way too much," Raven gave her a side look, "no, I don't need confirmation on what he does when I leave the room. I'm happy enough that he finally keeps his pants on. Just promise me you're not going to distribute any of the footage you've kept."

"You're not suppose to read me you know?" Raven said off the cuff.

Jean snorted and smiled "We've known each others since we were kids; I don't need to read you to know you get off on him. Or that if you though you could get away with it you'd jump in bed with him. You always had a thing for the rough guys."

Raven smiled with some pride, "I do like a challenge, but he isn't interested in me. He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence the one time I tried to talk with him. Don't worry," she added, before Jean could say anything, "I stayed far from the force field."

Jean still gave her a stern look, "You know I'm the only one who's allowed to be alone with him. That one time he was able to claw through the force field and almost kill Gardner was enough for the Commander."

"That was a fluke; the generator had a drop in power. It won't happen again."

"It's that he could hear the force field drop in strength that worries the Commander." Jean placed a hand on the handle of the door as they reached it. "Am I still giving you a lift home tonight, or are you spending the night at one of your boyfriends?"

"I'm going home tonight, I decided to let them rest, so I'll see you at five." With that Raven went back to her duties.

Jean took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was coming and opened the door. The room was spacious, The two third of the space on her left used to be four cells, but the man now occupying the space had sliced through the bars during his first escape attempt. That's when they installed the force field around the room.

"Hello Logan." She said as she sat on the only chair on her side of the field.

"Hi doll," he replied, not moving from the cot he was stretched on, he didn't even open his eyes as he started imagining what he wanted to do to her.

Jean kept her annoyance at the display to herself, His flight of fancy at her expense had always been there, but once he figured out she was a telepath he realized that if he imagined them 'loud' enough she couldn't ignore them. The most annoying, and slightly disturbing, thing about it all was that he believed those sexual displays should excite her and bring her closer to him.

She steeled herself for another difficult session. On the surface, the man before him was little more than a collection of base instinct, so she needed to get to what was beneath and that meant entering a mind so fractured as to be alien.


End file.
